Gracias por haber nacido, Nanjo Yoshino
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Doce de julio, un día muy especial para Kusuda Aina. Ya que el amor de su vida, nació en esa fecha... ¡Feliz cumple años Nan-chan! One-shot Jolks, por el cumple de nuestra hermosa chibi-vampiro (?


**Un pequeño one-shot por el cumple de Nan-chan... Mi chibi ya tiene 31 años! espero que todos sus sueños se cumplan. En fin, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

* * *

 **Gracias por haber nacido, Nanjo Yoshino.**

 **Kussun POV**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nan-chan y ya tengo planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ella, la cual se llevará a cabo en su departamento.

El problema es que…

¡No tengo idea de que regalarle!

He pensado en muchos regalos, pero ninguno me parece perfecto para ella, todos los que miré fueron muy comunes y corrientes. ¡Mi regalo tiene que ser impresionante! ¡Que la haga llorar!

Bueno, tampoco tan así; solo quiero que ella esté feliz con su regalo, como si fuera el mejor tesoro del mundo…

¡¿Qué es lo que haré?!

-Kussun, ¿Tan nerviosa a estas horas de la mañana? –Mi mejor amiga, evitó mi ataque nervioso a tiempo.

-¡¿No sabes qué día es hoy?! –La agité por los hombros. -¡Es el cumple años de Nan-chan y no le he comprado nada!

-Cálmate, estoy segura que Nan-chan no se molestará si no le regalas nada.

-Sé que ella no se molestará, pero en verdad quiero regalarle algo… Es otra fecha importante que celebrar. –Murmuré.

-Oh… ¿Segundo cumple años que celebran como pareja oficial? –Solo asentí.

-El año pasado no éramos nada, solo amigas y este año… decidimos salir, es por eso que este día debe ser perfecto para Nan-chan.

-Entiendo. Te has ganado mi ayuda, ¿Qué has pensando hasta ahora? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Peluches, toneladas de peluches… -Suspiré frustrada. –Y un collar, sin embargo recordé que el año pasado le regalé uno con la inicial de su apellido.

-Uh, ¿Y un anillo, que tal?

-Pensé en eso, pero hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Problema?

-Mi presupuesto no me alcanza para un anillo, además… ¿No es muy rápido para el matrimonio? –Me sonrojé de tan solo imaginarlo.

-No mencioné algo acerca del matrimonio. Espera…. ¡¿Quieres casarte con ella?!

-¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! –Cubrí su boca con mi mano. –Por supuesto que quiero casarme con ella, pero es muy rápido, apenas llevamos 6 meses saliendo.

-Hm. –Pile-chan apartó mi mano de su boca. –Ya veo.

-En verdad que necesito urgentemente tu ayuda.

-Te dije que ayudaré. Oh, ¿Y si le pedimos la opinión a las demás?, tal vez nos den algunas ideas.

-No lo había pensado. Pile-chan eres una genio~

-Lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Nuestra opinión…? –Comenzó Shikaco.

-¿Para el regalo de Nan-chan? –Y terminó Rippi.

-¡Uhn! Aún no he comprado el regalo… -Susurré muy bajito. -¿Qué le regalarán?

-Comida. –Respondieron las demás.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Están de broma! –Exclamé.

-Por supuesto que no. Llegamos a la conclusión de que ella le gusta mucho la comida, nos dimos cuenta en el programa de radio que hacen ustedes dos. Cada semana está comiendo algo diferente. –Dijo Soramaru.

-Eso no significa…

-Y más si son dulces. –Agregó Mimorin.

-¿En serio? ¿Le regalarán comida? –Aún no lo podía creer.

-Yo no, le regalaré una bufanda. –Levantó su mano Ucchi. –Es mejor algo que le dure un poco más. –Miró a las demás con leve molestia.

-La mirada de Uchida-san da miedo, mejor pensemos en otro regalo. –Soramaru se encogió en su sitio. –Uhm… ¡Oh! ¡Le puedo regalar una foto mía autografiada!

-Soramaru. –Mimorin la miró con advertencia.

-Bromeo, no debo de preocuparme, ya le he hecho un manga.

-Oh~ sorprende, ¿De qué se trata el manga? –Preguntó con curiosidad Emitsun.

-Secreto.

-Mala…

-¿Mimorin? –Miré a la nombrada.

-Esto~ un par de aretes. –Respondió simplemente esta.

-¿Emitsun, Pile-chan?

-Beanie negra con orejas de gato. –Emitsun sonrió despreocupada.

-Camiseta blanca con un estampado de una nota musical.

-¡¿Shikaco, Rippi?!

¡No puedo ser la única que no tenga un regalo para Nan-chan!

-Un videojuego. –Frunció un poco el ceño la mejor amiga de mi amada. –Ha estado hablando de ese juego mucho, así que se lo compré para mantenerla callada.

-Rippi…Eres mi única esperanza…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-S…Solo dime que no le compraste un regalo… -Supliqué.

-Lo siento… Le he comprado un reloj.

-No… ¡Es imposible que sea la única sin regalo!

Me tiré al suelo dramáticamente.

-No es tan malo. –Trató de animarme mi mejor amiga.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ustedes tienen un buen regalo! –Apunté a cada una.

-A todo esto… ¿Por qué a última hora? –Preguntó Emitsun. –Tú eres una de esas chicas que le gusta tener todo preparado unos días antes.

-Estuve muy ocupada organizando la fiesta que me olvidé del regalo. Jeje~ -Reí nerviosamente.

-Kussun… -Tanto Emitsun, Pile y Ucchi, suspiraron.

-¿Me ayudarán cierto? –Miré a cada una, esperanzada.

-Es difícil decirte que no. –Dijo Shikaco. –Bien, todas a dar ideas antes de que venga Yoshinon.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella? –Rippi se extrañó al no verla ahí.

-Ensayando con fripSide, ella dijo que estaría aquí en media hora. –Respondí.

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente. So, ¿Quién empieza? –Mimorin se cruzó de brazos.

La media hora pasó muy rápido y no llegamos a nada…

Las ideas no fueron malas, pero no me convencían lo suficiente.

-Estoy muerta… -Suspiré.

-…. –Pile-chan está callada, debe estar pensando en algo. –Oye Kussun…

-¿Hm?

-¿Aún tienes tu uniforme de aquel maid café en el que trabajaste?

-Ahm, si. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Alcé mi ceja confundida.

-Tengo una idea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lamento… la… demora. –Nan-chan entró al estudio, jadeando.

En cuanto la miré me levanté rápidamente del suelo.

-¡Nan-chan! –Ella se asustó. -¡Feliz cumple años! –Corrí hacia ella, lazándome hacia sus brazos.

-Kussun… -Ella sonrió suavemente. –Gracias.

-Yoshinon es un año más vieja. –Shikaco restregó sus nudillos en la cabeza de mi amada. – ¡Felicidades!

-¿A quién le dices vieja? –Nan-chan frunció un poco el ceño.

-A ti, por supuesto. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja Shikaco.

-Shikaco…

-No hagas enojar a la cumpleañera. -Rippi sonrió. -Feliz cumple años Nan-chan~

-Gracias.

-¡Nanjo-san, feliz cumple años! –Las demás la felicitaron

A lo que Nan-chan sonrió agradecida, sin embargo noté algo en aquella sonrisa…

No sonreía completamente, su sonrisa característica que amo tanto no se encontraba en su lindo rostro…

Esta preocupación crecía a cada segundo cuando mis ojos se detenían en ella.

Una vez terminado el ensayo, me senté a un lado de Nan-chan, quien desde hace unos quince minutos miraba su teléfono celular.

Ante la falta de atención, recargué mi barbilla en su hombro, intentando ver su celular.

Mi pequeña acción la hizo saltar en su sitio.

-K…Kussun… me has asustado.

-Lo siento. –Sonreí apenada. -¿Estás esperando la llamada de alguien? –Pregunté con cierto tono de celos y curiosidad.

-Uh… -Cerró un momento sus ojos, antes de responder. –Solo… -Agachó su cabeza, un intento de esconder su mirada de la mía.

-¿Nan-chan? –Mi preocupación por ella aún no desaparecía.

-Esperaba la llamada de mis padres…

Oh, no…

-Estoy segura que llamarán en cualquier momento. –Traté de animarla, pero saber eso también me entristeció.

-Eso espero… -Suspiró con pesar.

Tengo que hacer algo para hacerla sonreír…

¡Lo tengo!

-Vamos hoy es un día especial. No quiero ver tristeza en tu rostro, muéstrame aquella hermosa sonrisa que amo. –Estiré suavemente con mis dedos las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-Kussun…

-¿Por favor South-chan? ¡Sonríe conmigo, Kusu~ Kusu~ Da~! –Hice la seña de manos característica de Nico.

Y ella por fin sonrió.

-En verdad…Siempre sabes cómo animarme… -Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas y las acercó a sus labios. –Gracias Kussun.

-No es nada, con tan solo verte sonreír de nuevo, lo tomo como un agradecimiento. –Aún podía sentir su sonrisa en mis nudillos.

Ella lentamente apartó mis manos de sus labios y poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi rostro.

Antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran tan si quiera, las quejas de nuestras amigas nos detuvieron por completo. Resignadas y avergonzadas a la vez, nos separamos de la otra.

-Tal vez debamos…

-Si…

Ignorando las burlas de las demás, reanudamos nuestro ensayo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Tienes que ir a ese evento? –Pregunté, fingiendo hacer un berrinche.

-Lamentablemente sí, he aceptado hacer el evento. –Suspiró.

-No es justo, quería celebrar contigo. –Tenía que fingir que estaba molesta, era parte del plan.

-Créeme, yo igual…Si te parece bien… -Mordió su labio inferior. -¿Podríamos celebrarlo después del evento?, si estás ocupada lo entendería.

-No tengo nada que hacer después. Así que acepto… ¿Está bien que me envíes un mensaje cuando termine el evento?, así podré ir a tu departamento.

-Por supuesto. –Sonrió de nuevo.

-Esperaré con paciencia ese mensaje, ¿Ok? –Ella asintió.

-Debo irme ya, el taxi me está esperando.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve al lugar?

-Estoy segura, así que no te preocupes. Bueno… te veo luego. –Besó suavemente mi mejilla.

-Uhn, nos vemos luego. –Ella se despidió con su mano desde el taxi.

Me quede un par de segundos en la acera, esperando que el taxi se alejara hasta perderlo de vista.

-¿Se ha ido? –Preguntó Pile-chan, una vez que salió de su escondite.

-Sí, ahora… -Me giré para encarar a las demás. –Lleguen puntuales al departamento de Nan-chan, ¿Entendido? –Asintieron de inmediato. –Entonces, nos vemos. –Sin esperar respuesta, salí corriendo de ahí, en busca de mi auto.

-Ya que Kussun se ha ido, necesito su cooperación. –Pile-chan miró a cada integrante con seriedad.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó Mimorin.

-Kussun necesita un verdadero regalo para Nan-chan, así que ¿Me ayudarían?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde lo habré dejado? –Murmuré preocupada. –No está en esta caja. –Deslicé hacia a un lado la caja que abrí.

Estoy empezando a perder la esperanza. He abierto todas las cajas que encontré y en ninguna estaba mi uniforme de maid.

-No… -Oculté mi rostro con mis manos. –No me puede estar pasando esto…

Estaba a punto de llorar, si no hubiera sido por los golpes en mi puerta.

-Pasa. –La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre.

Y la cual dejó caer el cesto ropa que cargaba consigo en ese momento.

-¡Kusuda Aina! ¡¿Qué significa este desastre?! -Tragué saliva.

Lo que me faltaba, mamá se ha molestado conmigo.

-Yo… Estaba buscando mi uniforme de maid y… -Sentí mis ojos empañarse. –No lo encontré.

-¿No es este? –Mi madre me extendió dicho uniforme. –Lo he lavado el día de hoy.

-¡Gracias! –Abracé a mi madre fuertemente. -¡Me has salvado la vida!

-De nada, supongo. –La solté de inmediato.

-Ahora me voy. –Salí de mi habitación, con el uniforme en mis brazos.

-¡Aina! ¡¿Qué hay de este desastre que dejaste?!

-¡Mañana lo ordeno! –Sin esperar su respuesta, huí de casa.

-Esta chica…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Solo ustedes han llegado? ¿Dónde están las demás? –Emitsun, Rippi y Shikaco se miraron nerviosas.

-El tráfico las atrasó. –Respondió de inmediato Rippi. –No tardarán en venir.

-¿Es así? –Asintieron rápidamente. –Bien, mejor entremos ya. –Saqué la llave que estaba escondida debajo de la alfombra que estaba enfrente de la entrada.

-Hace tiempo que no he venido a su departamento. –Dijo Shikaco mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el lugar correspondiente. –No ha cambiado nada.

-Solo la gran cantidad de juegos que hay ahí. –Señalé un lugar en especial cuando entramos a la sala.

-Mientras esperamos a las demás, deberíamos inflar los globos. –Sugirió Rippi.

-Les dejaré el resto a las demás como castigo por su impuntualidad. –Sonreí. –Emitsun ayúdame a colgar la pancarta

-Ok~

Estábamos a punto de terminar los preparativos, cuando el timbre del departamento se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Con grandes pasos me acerqué a la entrada y abrí la puerta bruscamente.

-Al fin llegan. –Sonreí.

-Perdónanos. –Suplicaron. –Tenemos una buena explicación.

-¿Y esa es?

-¿Nos dejas pasar? –Preguntó Pile-chan.

-No se lo merecen, pero está bien… -Me hice a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

-¿Nanjo-san no tenia gatitos? –Preguntó Ucchi al momento de adentrarse al departamento.

-Uh…

-Los encerramos en la habitación de Yoshinon. –Respondió Shikaco, mientras inflaba un globo.

-¿Por qué? –Soramaru preguntó.

-Estaban haciendo travesuras. –Se encogió de hombros Emitsun.

-¡¿Eso es helio?! –Ucchi se acercó a Rippi, quien solo asintió. -¡¿Me lo podrías prestar?! –Otro asentimiento. -¡Gracias!

Ucchi apretó suavemente su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar. Luego se metió a la boca el orificio de la lata de helio.

-¿Ucchi, que haces? –Mimorin la miraba confundida.

Nuestra amiga no dijo nada, solo inhaló el helio.

Después de un par de segundos, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Me gusta jugar con el helio! –Dijo con una voz mucho más aguda que la que tiene.

-Oh dios… -Murmuré, tratando de contener la risa.

Ucchi comenzó a cantar y fue en ese momento que nos soltamos a reír a carcajadas.

…

-Deberías irte a cambiar Kussun. –Sugirió mi mejor amiga. –Nan-chan no tardará en venir.

-Por cierto, ¿Ella regresará en taxi? –Mimorin se encontraba acomodando los regalos.

-No, la traerán Nao-san y Satoshi-san. –Me levanté de mi cómodo asiento. –Solo tengo que enviarles un mensaje y vendrán con ella. En un segundo regreso~ -Tomé mi uniforme conmigo y me encerré en el baño.

…..

-A Nan-chan le encantará su linda maid. –Sonrió picara mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunté, mientras acomodaba mi mandil blanco.

-Por supuesto y más cuando vea el segundo regalo.

-¿Eh? Pero… Este es el único regalo que…

¿Por qué se están sonriendo cómplices?

-Kussun, hemos decidido ayudarte un poco más. –Pile-chan sacó de una pequeña bolsa una cajita de terciopelo roja.

Tragué saliva cuando me lo extendió con ambas manos.

-¿Esto es…?

-Un regalo por parte de todas, para ustedes dos. –Dijo Mimorin.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

Asintieron con una sonrisa.

Dos hermosos anillos de oro blanco, brillaron al abrir la cajita.

-Son hermosos….

Ambos anillos tenían la mitad de un corazón, que si los juntabas el corazón se a completaba, no hay que olvidar el pequeño diamante incrustado.

-Gracias…-Abracé fuertemente a mi mejor amiga. –Gracias a todas en verdad…

-Es mejor que se lo des cuando estén a solas.

-Si… -Guardé la cajita en el bolsillo de mi mandil.

-¿A qué hora vendrá Nanjo-san? ¡Estoy ansiosa de comer pastel! –Exclamó Soramaru.

Extrañamente, se instaló un silencio incomodo.

-¡El pastel!

¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme del pastel?! ¡Es la parte más importante en un cumple años!

El pánico llegó a nosotras cuando escuchamos como una llave era introducida en la cerradura de la puerta.

- _Se suponía que ella me enviaría un mensaje…_ -Revisé mi celular rápidamente…

Y no había ningún mensaje nuevo…

- _Definitivamente estamos muertas…_

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, en cuanto unos pasos se acercaban hacia la sala.

-Vaya, parece que nos han ganado la idea.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y no vi enfrente de nosotras a Nan-chan si no a…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoshino POV**

-¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este evento! –Hice una reverencia como despedida, antes de salir por la parte de atrás del escenario.

Al pasar por los pasillos, saludé al staff por cortesía.

Por unos cuantos segundos me detuve enfrente del camerino que me proporcionaron los encargados del evento. Miré mi reloj de muñeca…

- _Dos horas y se termina mi cumple años._ –Suspiré. – _Debo apresurarme para disfrutarlas con Kussun._

Abrí la puerta del camerino, y dentro de este, dos pares de ojos me miraron de inmediato.

-¿Nao-chan, Sat-kun? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Estaba sorprendida de verlos ahí, esperando por mí.

-Hemos venido para celebrar tu cumple años. –Respondió Nao-chan. -¡Vamos a un bar!

-Me encantaría, pero… -Sonreía apenada. –He quedado con Kussun.

-No me sorprende. –Dijo Sat-kun.

-Hablando de Kussun…Tengo que enviarle un mensaje… -Murmuré, mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo, mi celular.

Ignoré las miradas burlescas de los dos intrusos.

" _Ha terminado el evento, estoy a punto de regresar a casa._

 _Pd: Te extraño."_

" _Por favor, ten cuidado._

 _Pd: Yo igual."_

-Entonces… ¿En verdad están aquí para celebrar? –Pregunté curiosa, agarrando mis pertenencias en el proceso.

-De hecho, tenemos la orden de llevarte a casa. –Nao-chan sonrió.

-¿Eh?, no es necesario, puedo irme en taxi.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes negarte. Solo obedece la orden. –Sat-kun solo se encogió de hombros.

-No tienen remedio… -Suspiré resignada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Es también necesario que me acompañen hasta la entrada?

El comportamiento de ambos me está asustando.

-Si no los conociera diría que me están acosando… -Saqué la llave de mi departamento de la alfombra.

-Solo queremos asegurarnos de que no haya un asesino dentro.

-Sat-kun, este lugar es muy seguro. No digas tonterías. –Introduje la llave en la cerradura. –Mientras espero la llegada de Kussun, ¿Quisieran té?

-Té y pastel por favor. –Nao-chan dijo.

-Lo siento Nao-chan, no tengo pas…

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración, la luz de mi departamento se encendió.

-¡Sorpresa! –Fui recibida por aquel grito.

-¿Uh? –Parpadee un par de veces con confusión.

Confusión que se volvió alegría, al ver a mis amigas, familia y amada, enfrente de mí, con un gran pastel en manos.

No pude contenerme…

Derramé lágrimas y cubrí mi boca con ambas manos.

-Nan-chan… -La voz de Kussun a un lado de mí me calmó. –Estábamos esperando por ti. –Me mostró una sonrisa dulce. –Vamos…–Tomó mis manos y comenzó a encaminarme hacia mi familia.

-¿Pensaste que habíamos olvidado tu cumple años? –Madre me preguntó con suavidad.

-Yo…

-Lo sabía. Lo siento por eso, queríamos sorprenderte. –Madre me abrazó como una disculpa.

-Estás perdonada. –Sonreí.

-Aún te veo como mi niña. –Mi madre me soltó, para que padre pudiera abrazarme. –Felicidades, Yoshino.

-Gracias. –Susurré.

-Onee-chan~ -Mi hermano menor, me sacó de los brazos de nuestro padre, para que él pudiera abrazarme. –Felicidades, un año más de vida para celebrar –Restregó su mejilla con la mía. –Ya estas viejita. –Rió.

-Mou Takumi. –Golpee suavemente su hombro. –Deja de burlarte de mi edad.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Por cierto, ¿Lo notaste? –Me preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que no. –Suspiró cansado. –Mi cuñada se vistió de maid y tu no le dijiste nada lindo, que desconsiderada eres con la chica que organizó tu fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Eh? –Dirigí mi mirada hacia Kussun.

Y en efecto ella estaba vestida de maid.

-Uh… -Me sonrojé fuertemente al verla con esa ropa.

Algo que ella notó. Desde su posición (El cual era en un rincón, en el que se encontraba conversando con nuestras amigas) me guiñó un ojo.

-Ya tendrás tiempo a solas con ella. Por ahora celebremos tu día. –Me soltó de inmediato. -¡Cortemos el pastel!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ojou-sama, diga: "Ahh~" –Me sonrojé nuevamente.

-K…Kussun… -Susurré avergonzada.

-¿Hm? ¿La ojou-sama no quiere probar el pastel?

-C…Claro que quiero… -Desvié por un momento mi mirada.

-"Ahh"~ –Con vergüenza dejé que me alimentara. –Bien hecho ojou-sama. –Con una servilleta, limpió la crema del pastel que había en la comisura de mis labios.

-Ustedes dos son tan lindas juntas. –Exclamó mi madre. -¡Son la pareja perfecta!

-¡Madre! –Grité avergonzada.

Mi sonrojó aumentó cuando escuché las risas de los demás.

En las próximas horas nos la pasamos riendo, bromeando. Comiendo pastel y abriendo los regalos…

Para mi felicidad, Kussun estaba demasiada atenta conmigo, creo que tomó muy enserio lo de su papel como maid…

Aunque no me puedo quejar, ¿Verdad?

 **Aina POV**

Nan-chan en verdad que insistió a su familia en quedarse, pero estos se negaron amablemente, alegando que ellos se irían al hotel donde estaban hospedados, mientras lo decían… sonreían con picares.

En fin…

Una vez que todos se fueron, Nan-chan y yo nos encontrábamos recogiendo el desastre de la fiesta.

Cuando por fin su departamento había quedado decente, nos miramos la una a la otra, con unas sonrisas evidentes en nuestros labios.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Preguntó ella.

-No, aun tengo energía por si quieres hacer algo. -¿Por qué se sonrojó?

-O…Oh… Esto, ¿Está bien si vamos a la azotea?

-Aun estoy a tu servicio por… -Alcé la vista para mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. –Cinco minutos.

-Hay que apresurarnos entonces.

.

.

.

.

Aquí, las dos en la azotea bajo las hermosas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad esta misma noche…

Fue una señal de que debía de entregarle el regalo que me dieron nuestras amigas, pero antes tenía que escuchar lo que diría mi amada.

-¿Por qué la azotea, Nan-chan? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Es lo que comencé a hacer en cada cumple años. Más bien cuando formé un lazo contigo… -Ella en ningún momento giró hacia a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquí bajo las estrellas siempre deseaba: "Deseo que Kussun esté en cada cumple años junto a mi"

-Nan-chan… -Mi corazón, se enterneció.

-Y hoy, desearé exactamente lo mismo…

Este es mi momento…

-Nan-chan… -La abracé por la espalda. – Soy muy afortunada de compartir cada día de mi vida contigo… Gracias por darme esta felicidad… -La giré lentamente. –Yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Cumpliré tu deseo… no… -Negué con una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro. –Cumpliré nuestro deseo…

Saqué de mi mandil, la cajita…

Escuché suavemente el jadeo de Nan-chan…

-Esto… -Abrí la cajita. –Es un anillo de promesa… -Susurré, separándome un poco de ella. –Promesa de casarnos un día no muy lejano… claro si después de un tiempo sientes aun lo mismo por mí. –Tragué saliva. –Mientras esperamos que ese día llegue, permaneceré a tu lado y lo seguiré estando hasta el resto de nuestros días. ¿Aceptarías este anillo?

-Si… -Le coloqué el anillo en su dedo medio, mano derecha.

Sin decir nada, ella sacó el otro anillo que estaba dentro y me lo colocó en el mismo dedo que ella.

-Gracias por todo Kussun.

-Al contrario… -Me acerqué a sus labios. –Gracias a ti…

Finalmente besé sus labios…

Para sellar nuestra promesa…

 _Gracias por haber nacido, Nanjo Yoshino…_

 _Mi gran amor._

 ** _~FIN~_**


End file.
